


Breeding Ground: Inspiration

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fishnets, Oral Sex, Schoolgirls, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Serafall acts as an inspiration for her handsome teacher. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter March 19th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Serafall Leviathan
Series: Breeding Ground [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 16





	Breeding Ground: Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 19th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Inspiration(Serafall Leviathan from Highschool DxD)**

Professor Hadrian Peverell, known in a past life as Harry Potter among other identities, steps into his living quarters. The minute he opens the door, the sight causes him to to step back.

An attractive dark-haired vixen sits on the bed. Despite her youthful look of innocence, Hadrian does not buy it for a single minute. The powerful Sorcerer wonders what’s going on. Serafall Leviathan folds her arms underneath the top she’s wearing. A white top which strains over her breasts and also rides up to show her taut belly. The position of her arms underneath her breasts shows just how giantic they are, especially over her lithe frame. 

Serafall’s short skirt allows Hadrian to see her lacy panties and black fishnets. The article of clothing clings to her legs. The high heel boots add to the outfit. 

“Professor.”

“What are you doing here, Serafall?”

Serafall’s lips form a tight seal around the lollipop in her mouth. The visual of her warm mouth and tongue caressing the lollipop brings other thoughts into the ageless educator’s mind. It makes wearing tight pants a very questionable wardrobe choice today. 

“Just making sure, you’re doing well. After you’ve enriched our lives so much, it wouldn’t be fair not to check up on you. Especially after such a long and stressful day.”

Serafall puts a hand on his crotch and squeezes it.

“And it seems like you’re holding back a lot of stress, sir. Do you want me to help you take care of it?”

Hadrian keeps his eyes down on Serafall’s and nods. It is extremely hard to resist this devilish girl, especially when seeing her lips ready to go and pleasure him.

She undoes Hadrian’s pants and then pulls down his. His boxer shorts come down to free twelve inches of throbbing meat from his confinement.

“That must be hard to walk around with that every day, sir. We must do that to you...don’t we?”

Casually, Serafall unbuttons a button to give her cleavage more room to breath. She puts a hand on the underside of Hadrian’s pole and feels it up. 

“It feels good at the end of the day. After a long day of dealing with us bratty little girls. Feeling my soft, young, hand stroking your big penis. Or maybe it’s your cock...that word seems so naughty, doesn’t it?”

Serafall leans forward and her breath hits the object of obsession for many women.

“Cock.”

Her hot breath hits in one more time. Serafall parts her lips and edges closer to the prize she seeks. She takes Hadrian into her mouth. A loud hum comes out the second Serafall slurps him into her warm oral hole. 

It is an amazing sensation and view as well. Serafall gazes up at him, lips firmly wrapping around his cock. Her gaze holds the right amount of innocence and seduction. Hadrian allows her to go down. 

She goes deeper and Hadrian wonders how much cock she can fit into her throat before gagging. It feels very sinful to have him deep into her mouth. 

Serafall edges him to the back of her throat. The taste of his cock drives her completely nuts. And she goes completely wild with pleasure as well. She hangs onto Hadrian’s balls and squeezes them hard. Another loud suck passes between her lips. 

Without another word, Serafall pulls her mouth away from the object of affection. She takes her tongue from the head and drags it all the way around the base. Salvia coats his cock from each swirl. Serafall smiles more deeply than before. She shoves his cock back into her mouth.

“Fuck.”

Those words come out of Hadrian’s mouth. It’s the only thing to say as this sensual minx alternates between licking his cock all over and sucking it. Her warm hands cradle his balls and squeeze them. The eyes, the window to the soul, burn with lust. The deeper Serafall drags her mouth down on him, the more Hadrian groans. 

She blows on him and spurs Hadrian’s orgasm ever so closer. The powerful sorcerer slides deeper and faster into her mouth. A loud crack echoes the further he plunges inside. 

“Serafall. You’re such a good cock sucker.”

Serafall pulls off of him. She gives Hadrian a handjob to talk to him properly.

“I’ve always liked you, sir. Because, you give us such positive reinforcement. You make me think I’m capable of doing anything.”

“I’m glad that you’ve been inspired.”

“There’s a big reason to be inspired.”

To demonstrated, Serafall swallows Hadrian’s cock. She deepthroats and releases him. Hadrian plants his cock further and faster into the back of her throat. 

Serafall presses her beautiful face down on him and sucks him until her jaw is sore. Hadrian puts a finger on the back of her head and guides her completely into her. 

“Almost there.”

She can feel him swelling in her mouth. Serafall works her mouth and tongue in tandem, driving Hadrian further down her throat. She rubs his thighs while giving him a humming blowjob. The depths Serafall dives causes Hadrian to swell harder and go deeper into her throat. The plunge fills her throat up completely and gags her.

The rush sends Hadrian’s gift into her throat. Serafall swallows him and takes everything in her mouth. The loud slurping allows her not to waste a single drop of his gift. 

The dose of warm seed spilling down her throat. Hadrian hammers her and she swallows him all in delight.

Serafall snaps away from him and blows a cum bubble with her mouth. It breaks on her lip. Without missing a beat, Serafall scrapes it off of her mouth and slides it down her throat.

A second later, Hadrian rips off her panties and tears her fishnets open.

“Mmm...are you going to drive me down on that big cock?”

The naughtiness tingling from her voice drives his finger into her. Hadrian feels up Serafall’s tight pussy. She clamps down onto him and allows his finger to send jolts of energy through her body. She squirms. 

More buttons on the top come undone on their own accord. Hadrian smiles with the eyes locked on her breasts. They make a very nice and very alluring appearance in front of Hadrian’s face. He squeezes Serafall’s breast and releases it. A soft moan follows from the woman.

“You want me to touch those tits? They seem so big and sensitive...but I think they can use a little attention.”

“Yes..and yes!”

Hadrian alternates between one breast to the next. The soft, ample breast squeezes into his hand. Serafall’s eyes glaze over. Hadrian spins her to press against her. 

He grinds up against her ass while fingering her pussy and squeezing her breasts. To say Serafall is having the time of her life is an understatement. He hits all of her buttons and so much more. 

“I want….I need you inside me.”

Hadrian spreads her thighs apart and buries deeper into her. The river of juices flow down her thighs.

“Patience.”

The whisper sends the hairs on the back of Serafall’s neck standing up. Hadrian knows precisely what buttons to push and how many of them to hit. Hadrian pulls almost all the way out and leaves her panting. 

Serafall’s on top of Hadrian’s lap. The closer he edges to her warm slit, the better she feels. Soon, the two of them will become one. 

Hadrian grabs her hips. Her dripping hot pussy prepares for invasion. Hadrian cannot hold back a moment longer. He needs to fuck this sexy young thing and drive her completely nuts. He pushes into her and sends Serafall into endless fits. Her body keeps rising and dropping onto his at a rapid fire rate. She takes him further and further inside. 

“You’re in me...all the way.”

“Yes, I am. Now the real fun begins.”

Serafall wraps her legs tightly around her lover to pump his cock into her body. Her handsome teacher drives deeper and faster into her. His swinging balls slam into her. It makes her feel several jolts of pleasure. 

She slides almost all the way down and engulfs him. Her entire body tingles. There’s only moments before she flies over the edge. 

The handsome man runs his hands over her breasts. She likes that a lot so he continues to assault her large, sensitive chest. Hadrian leans in and sucks on her nipples. Serafall rides him like there’s no tomorrow and clutches his waist with her legs. 

His attention goes from chest to legs. Serafall loves it. No matter where he touches, he gets the juices. Serafall continues her ride. 

He squeezes her legs and runs fingers down both legs. Hadrian moves back and cups his hands underneath her tight young ass. The devilish woman’s shine only inspires him to hold on tight and hammer her. Serafall holds on for what should be a very amazing ride. 

“Go.”

She goes alright. Serafall spills all over his prick, sending juices coating his cock all the way down to the tip. This allows him to slide into her further than before. 

Round two, after Serafall barely has a chance to recover, happens. His hips move up and down. She comes down onto him. He is a well oiled fucking machine, sending her nearer to the edge. 

The depths Hadrian plunges is much deeper on this second round. He grabs Serafall by her asscheeks and makes her moan for him. She rides him without any pause. The plunge drives more of him inside of her. Inch by inch he slides until completely bottoming out on his prick. 

Hadrian switches his aggressions to her juicy melons. He takes them in his mouth and sucks on them.

“Good! You make me feel good! It feels good to help out your students, doesn’t it?”

“Mmm..yes...and I love helping you out. Especially when you’re one of my favorites.”

He hits the pleasure point of her clit and makes Serafall clench him again. She holds on tight for the ride and stretches herself over his cock one more time. The depths she takes him is amazing. 

Hadrian squeezes her ample chest and makes her drop down. Serafall grinds her wetness down on his prick and releases him. A pleasurable squeal comes the deeper Hadrian plunges. He pulls back out of her and smashes her hard. Serafall tightens around him and releases his cock from her confines. 

Serafall throws herself back to allow him to dive into her chest. He squeezes her globes and releases them from his grip. The further he goes into her chest, the more fun he has. The more fun he has, the more she rides him. Hadrian pulls on her nipples and sucks on them some more. 

“Do that again! Keep doing that! Don’t stop! Don’t you dare...stop!”

Hadrian never dares to stop. He keeps going to town and making her nipples nice and hard. Serafall squeezes down on him and releases him. He sinks into her and makes Serafall moan in delight. The burning desire ends up with her wet pussy closing down on him. 

“I’m not going to stop. But, you’re going to keep...cumming.”

That one word triggers a reaction in her. The waterfall of juices comes from Serafall and lubricates his pole. He’s all the way deep inside of her. Stretching and contorting her body all over. Hadrian keeps smashing away at her until he slows down just enough. 

A finger guides itself against the back of her leg. Serafall clutches onto him. She whimpers and closes in on him.

“Closer. Don’t worry. But first.”

Hadrian holds onto her and rises up to batter her. Serafall closes down onto him. Her dancing chest bounces back and forth in the most alluring manner possible. It draws Hadrian’s attention closer. He squeezes her globes and releases them. Serafall moans out loud from the touch.

“I’m glad….I want you...badly! Don’t hold back! Don’t hold back!”

“First….I want to see that sexy body of yours have so much more pleasure.”

Her youthful face contorts and Serafall screams. She fucks Hadrian. Her body flies past the finish line and goes all the way around to the other side. 

Hadrian holds Serafall down on his manhood. She squeezes him to encourage him go to deeper into her depths. Never once to disappoint such a sexy young woman, Hadrian picks up the pace and slides his manhood deeper into her depths. Her warm walls close down onto him and clamp down onto him. 

The pleasure just oozes from her body, along with desire. Hadrian holds her down and bottoms out in her. It’s not too long away before he spills his load.

Hadrian slides his rod into her stretching pussy. She clamps down onto him and releases him with a groan. Juices spill out of her and coat the edge of his cock. 

“My turn.”

Serafall coats his manhood with her arousal and guides him in. She milks him and gets him closer. Her eyes burn with lust. 

“Cum for me, Hadrian. I want to feel your warm seed in me, sir. Fill my naughty little pussy up with your creamy treat! Please...that would make me so happy.”

Hadrian holds her down and keeps punishing her pussy. The warmth of her hole causes him to almost pop. He pulls out from her and then with one more spear loses it. 

His seed shoots into her body. Load after load splashes into the inside of Serafall’s body. She cannot do more other than clamp down and milk his huge rod of every drop of cum he has. 

Finally, Hadrian pulls out of her and leaves a trail of semen dripping from her pussy. The pleasure of release hits him hard.

Serafall turns over, legs enticingly spread, ass in the air. The swelling of his cock shows that he’s ready for more.

“Oooh...you are full of surprises...sir.”

“You have no idea.”

Hadrian takes the plunge on his busty lover and pounds her for another round.   
**End.**


End file.
